King Ghidorah (Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah)
King Ghidorah is a giant golden three-headed dragon and a major antagonist in the Heisei era of the Godzilla franchise. He served as the main antagonist of the first half in Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah, until his defeat at the hands of Godzilla, who then became the main antagonist of the film. He also served as a posthumous antagonist in Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla II, where his robotic remains where used to created Mechagodzilla. History ''Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah'' In the year 1992, time-travelers from the year 2204 (known as Futurians) arrived in Japan to warn of a terrible cataclysm. They claimed that in the future, Godzilla would return and completely destroy Japan. The Futurians received permission to travel back to the year 1944 and remove a Godzillasaurus from Lagos Island prior to the hydrogen bomb test ten years later, which they believed would prevent it from ever becoming Godzilla. In the dinosaur's place, the Futurians left three genetically-engineered creatures called Dorats, which were exposed to the bomb test ten years later, turning them into King Ghidorah. In the present day the Futurians, revealed to be terrorists who wanted to prevent Japan's future economic reign, unleashed King Ghidorah in the city of Fukuoka, planning to bring the nation to its knees. The Japanese government mistakenly believed that the Godzillasaurus was still dormant in the Bering Sea, where the Futurians had moved it to, and that they could turn it into a new Godzilla by blasting it with nuclear energy. The government sent a nuclear submarine to the Bering Sea, but it was intercepted en route by the fully-mutated Godzilla, who destroyed it and increased in size and power. Godzilla had not actually been removed from history, but rather created in the first place by the Futurians, because the Godzillasaurus was exposed to a nuclear submarine crash in the Bering Sea in the 1970's. The re-energized Godzilla came ashore at Hokkaido, and prepared to challenge King Ghidorah. The two monsters battled, and King Ghidorah began to gain the upper hand against Godzilla, stomping him into the ground and strangling him with his necks. However, a group of people attacked the Futurians' base of operations, the time-traveling aircraft MOTHER, and destroyed the device that controlled King Ghidorah. With Ghidorah disoriented, Godzilla broke free from his grip and blasted off his middle head with his atomic breath. Godzilla then destroyed MOTHER, killing the Futurians' leader Chuck Wilson, his associate Grenchko, and their army of androids. King Ghidorah tried to escape, but was shot down over the ocean by Godzilla. In the year 2204, Emmy Kano, a Futurian who defected from Wilson's horrific scheme, uncovered King Ghidorah's preserved body and using advanced 23rd century technology transformed him into the cyborg Mecha-King Ghidorah. Mecha-King Ghidorah was sent back to 1992 to battle Godzilla in Tokyo and prevent him from destroying the city. Godzilla fought fiercely against the cyborg, but was finally restrained by Mecha-King Ghidorah's capture cables and giant mechanical hand. Godzilla was carried over Tokyo Bay, where he blasted Mecha-King Ghidorah with his atomic breath, sending both monsters crashing into the sea below. Godzilla survived, but Mecha-King Ghidorah was destroyed. ''Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla II'' The cyborg's remains were later salvaged by the United Nations and used to construct a new anti-Godzilla weapon, Mechagodzilla. Roar Unlike the Showa King Ghidorah, this incarnation of King Ghidorah uses a modified Rodan roar. Gallery King Ghidorah 91.jpg kingg-01.jpg king_ghidorah_1991_01.jpg|King Ghidorah destroying a city in Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah King_ghidorah.jpg|King Ghidorah's evil laugh in Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah Kingghidorah.jpg|King Ghidorah in Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah KingGhidorahHeisei.jpg|King Ghidorah before he is ordered to attack Godzilla in Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah tumblr_nd1qutqsQx1s8ucgdo1_500.gif King_Ghidorah.gif|King Ghidorah attacks Godzilla in Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah NewGFilms-GvsKGGhid.jpg|King Ghidorah over Godzilla in Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah GVKG_-_King_Ghidorah_Bites_Godzilla.jpg|King Ghidorah bites Godzilla in Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah GVKG_-_King_Ghidorah_Strangles_Godzilla.jpg|King Ghidorah strangles Godzilla in Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah ghidorah2.jpg|King Ghidorah's death in Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah TheDragonKing.png|King Ghidorah as he appears in Godzilla PS3 71LGpW030ML._SL1102_.jpg|S.H. Monsterarts King Ghidorah Trivia *In the Japanese novelization for Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah, King Ghidorah's corpse is found on the surface of Venus by the Futurians, who use his DNA to engineer the Dorats. This was originally meant to be included in the film as well, but this was changed because Kazuki Omori reportedly did not want King Ghidorah to be a space monster again. *This is the only incarnation of King Ghidorah whose design for the heads does not consist of two curved horns with a crescent in the middle of each head. Navigation Category:Godzilla Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Destroyers Category:Male Category:Evil Creation Category:Pawns Category:Mute Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Mutants Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Honorable Category:Fighters Category:Titular Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Tokusatsu Category:Dragons Category:Multi-Beings Category:Monsters Category:One-Man Army Category:Giant Category:Redeemed Category:Vengeful Category:Murderer Category:Supervillains Category:Sadists Category:Torturer Category:Terrorists Category:Enforcer Category:Supremacists Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Wrathful Category:Psychopath Category:Mongers Category:Warlords Category:Criminals Category:Video Game Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Aliens Category:Hybrids